An embodiment relates to vehicle imaging systems.
Vision based imaging system utilized image capture devices to detect objects exterior for various vehicle applications including collision avoidance systems, automated cruise control, and parking assistance. If more than one camera is being used, then the camera calibration must be applied between each of the image capture devices. Not only must the imaging device be calibrated between one another, the camera must be calibrated with respect to the vehicle profile or pose. As a result, misalignment in overlapping zones between image capture devices, image stitching, as well as distance estimation functions must be compensated.